Life Goes On
by wolfcub014
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, Bound. This picks up right after Draco and Harry have gone through with the binding spell. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

Draco opened them again when they landed in front of an empty lot, it was late at night, so the only light he Draco had to go by was that of the moon and the few stars viewed from the sky. Before he could ask, a slip of paper was thrust into his hands.

"Read this address and memorize it, I am going to destroy it as soon as you do."

Draco read: Number 14 Godric's Hollow. It was easy enough, surely he couldn't forget his new home. As he handed back the sheet of paper, a house appeared as if it materialized from thin air. It was a modest 2 story white house with dark crimson shutters and door. There was a small garden in the front, but nothing too extravagant. A stone path led to the front door. In a flash of smoke and sparks the slip of paper was gone and Harry lead the way inside the house with Draco following.

"Welcome home, Draco. I'll give you a small tour, but it's late and I'm sure your tired." Harry paused and glanced at Draco. "This is the foyer, I have a small closet here for cloaks and things. Through the door to the left is the dinning room and kitchen and a small bathroom. To the right, you'll find the sitting room, library, and my office. Below the stairs in front of us is the door to the basement, which has the potions lab. I'll show you more in the morning.."

Draco only nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the new surroundings. He had become so used to staying in the dark damp house of his godfather, that he was surprised at the light and windows in this house.

"Lets go upstairs. There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Two guest rooms, a room for Teddy and bathroom. Then there is our room with a master bathroom. I had all your things put into one of the guest bedrooms to be sorted tomorrow."

"Who is Teddy?" asked Draco.

"Teddy is my godson. He lives with his grandmother, your aunt Andromeda. He is the son for Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They both died in the battle at Hogwarts," Harry paused to take in a deep breathe, "He comes to stay with me sometimes. He is just turned three a month ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how close you were with Professor Lupin. I do not know my Aunt Andromeda at all. My family considered her to be a blood traitor. I doubt she would want anything to do with me now."

"Draco, I would not be so sure. You are all that she has left of the Black family line, besides her grandson. She would be happy to know you. I am sure she will find out from Mrs. Wesley about us now and I am sure that I will be getting an owl in the mail soon." All Draco could do was nod, again he felt overwhelmed at the support and unexpected kindness he was getting.

Harry walked into one of the bedrooms, Draco paused outside the door, unsure if he should follow. But Harry noticed that he did not follow and reached his hand out for Draco to take. He was pulled into a large room with gold and crimson accents. There were two large dressers at the foot of the bed. And two doors led from the left side of the bed. He later found out that the first door led to the bathroom and the second door led to the closet. The bed itself was a large four poster bed similar to the bed in Grimmauld Place.

Draco was unsure what to do next. He knew that he needed to make sure his bonded had everything he needed, but he did not know exactly how to do that.

"I…ah…I have never been with another man before, hell I've never even been with a woman before. I don't know what to do or what you need me to do. But I can do anything you want me to, I just want you to be happy." Draco blurted out.

"Draco, to be honest, you are the first man I have ever kissed and that's all that I have ever done with girls too. I do not want to force you to something that you are not ready for. We will wait and take this slow. When we are both ready, only then will we take this to the next step."

With a sigh of relief, Draco nodded in response. But then he looked around in panic, "Harry, where are my clothes?"

"They are in one of the trunks in the other room. You can wear some of my clothes to bed tonight. You'll find t-shirts and pajama bottoms in the top draw of the first dresser. Could you grab me a pair too, please." Together they got ready for bed.

Draco was nervous, though he did not know why. He had spent the last two nights in bed with Harry and was fine than, but somehow this was different. He was with his bonded and did not know what Harry would do to him. Draco was terrified, but now he had a duty to perform for his bonded and he was not going to let Harry down. He lay there awake in the dark in this new house, waiting for Harry to make his move. Even though, Harry said that he wouldn't force him to do anything he was not ready for, Harry had every right to demand Draco to do anything Harry wanted from him. And if sex was what Harry wanted than that's what Draco would provide, even if he was terrified and did not want to do it.

As he lay, he realized one thing; the room had gotten quiet except for one thing. Harry was snoring. As Draco lay agonizing over what was expected of him, Harry had fallen asleep. Draco had nothing to worry about, Harry was living up to his word. Draco found himself relaxing and falling asleep next to his bonded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fire surrounded Draco. He looked around, confused at first, but than he panicked. He had to run, find the exit. The room he was in was full of junk, things that had been tossed away and piled high. If he could just make it to the top of one of the piles, he would be able to see the exit through all the smoke and flames. Draco began to climb, and as he climbed, his anxiety began to rise. Was he all alone, what if he couldn't get out. Draco knew that he was going to die. As he got to the top of the pile of junk he was climbing he could see someone flying on a broom above the smoke and the flames. Draco yelled and screamed to get the attention of the flyer. Just before the flyer reached the exit, he turned and looked at Draco. Draco let out one last strangled cry, as the flyer soared through the opened door "Harry, please don't leave me. Help me!" It was no use, he was alone and he was going to die. The pile of rubble he was on began to shake and he began to fall.

"Draco, please wake up. Please! It's only a dream, I'm right here. It's Harry, I'm here. I won't leave. Just open your eyes, sweetheart. Please open you eye."

Draco's eyes fluttered open to look into the emerald eyes of his bonded, and he clung to Harry with tears streaming down his cheeks. "It was so real", Draco murmured over and over. It took several minutes of low soothing words to calm Draco down, but finally Draco was calm enough to pull back from Harry to look him in the eyes.

"Are you alright, Draco? Is there anything I can get you?" Draco nodded to the first question and shook his head to answer the second.

"Would you like to talk about your dream?" Again, Draco shook his head in response.

"I wish you would talk to me about your dreams, I might be able to help you," said Harry in a quiet even tone.

"I was in the room of requirement. At first, I'm alone. There is fire, lots of fire surrounding me. I can't see anything through all the smoke and flames…"

"Stop." And Draco immediately stopped talking. "Why are you telling me all of this? I thought that you didn't want to talk about it."

"I can't help it, you told me to tell you the dream, so I had to. When you told me to stop, I stopped, because you told me to. I have to do what you tell me, it is part of the binding spell. I am compelled to listen to you and do what you say, no matter what. You are the dominant and I am the submissive. That is how this spell works," explained Draco.

"I wish there was a way to change that. But this was the only way to keep you out of Azkaban. Your life is worth more than that. You did not deserve a fate worse than death. This life that we now share, is the only life than I can give you. I'm sorry that you have to do whatever I say. I will try my hardest to not command you. Though, I may not be able to always control what I say, I really do not want to be any kind of master of you."

"Harry, it's nothing you can help. It's going to happen. I will always obey you, and I do want to make you happy. I want to please you. That is another part of the binding spell. I went from dreading what I had to do to wanting to please you and do your will. When you wanted me to tell you my dream, it was like this switch turned on and all of a sudden, it was like I really wanted to tell you. No, it was more like I needed to tell you."

"I want you to tell me the dream when you're ready, and only when you're ready."

"Okay, I will tell you, but not tonight. I'm just not ready. It is hard for me to open up to people. It has always been that way."

"I will be here, ready to listen, whenever you are ready to talk. Now let's try to get a little more sleep, before we start the day."

Harry held onto Draco long after Draco had fallen asleep, hoping that the nightmare had passed. With the few pieces that Harry had heard from Draco as he slept and the beginning of the nightmare explanation, he knew what Draco was dreaming about. He would wait until Draco was ready to bring it up, before he would talk about it. The room of requirement had been a source of some of Harry's own dreams and knew how scared everyone was during the fire. The same fire in which Draco lost a friend.

Draco woke the next morning alone and terrified. What had he done that would cause Harry to leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco glanced uneasily around the room, searching for any evidence that he was not left alone. He nearly panicked, until his eyes landed on the pile of clothes and a note laying on top of the trunk at the foot of the bed. He crawled out of bed and walked towards the note. Quickly scrawled in Harry's handwriting:

Couldn't sleep anymore. Come down stairs for breakfast when you get up. ~H

Draco took a quick shower and dressed, opting to carry the wizarding robes instead of putting them on. Whatever Harry had in mind for the day, it involved going to an area with only wizards. As he laced up his last trainer, he let his mind wander. Harry was taking him out in public; everyone would know that they were together. There would be no hiding the fact that the boy who lived was forced to bind with a death eater. The reason he went into hiding at his godfathers was to avoid all the jeers and threats he was getting every time he went out. How was he going to able to go out there with Harry and not get threatened? How was he going to protect Harry from all those hateful words?

Whatever Harry had in mind for the day, he was just going to have to go through with it, without Draco. He was not going to risk the public hurting his bonded, by being with him. The wizarding world will never know that Harry was forced to bind to Draco. Harry will be able to live whatever life he wanted and Draco would take care of whatever needs he had at home.

Having made up his mind, he stood up and started walking slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, knowing that Harry was not going to like his decision.

Draco turned towards the smells of eggs and toast and the sounds of someone whistling. He entered the dinning room noticing that it was set for two and the setting for the head of the table had a steaming cup of tea. That must be Harry's place, he thought to himself and so Draco sat at the spot to the left.

Harry opened the door leading from the kitchen to the dinning room and frowned. He levitated the plates of breakfasts to both places on the table and approached Draco. He leaned down lightly kissing Draco on the top of the head and then lifted the cup of tea and moved it in front of Draco.

"Good morning, Draco. I hope you like tea in the morning, because that's all I have in and I noticed that you drank it the other morning at Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

"Tea is fine. I prefer it. Why did you have me sitting at the head of the table?"

"Well, to be honest, I usually sit where you are. But it was more out of habit than anything really. It does not matter where you choose to sit, this is your house too and you can sit anywhere you like," Harry said with a smile. "This is all new to me, I just have to make some adjustments"

"I did not mean to come in and change everything, I can move if you want me to."

"Do not be silly, Dray. I can sit here just as well as I can sit anywhere else, it's really no big deal." Harry smiled; trying to make Draco see that he was not hurt or upset about the change. It really did not matter where he sat.

"Harry, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I usually go and visit my godson on this day every week. They I thought that maybe we could go to Diagon Ally. I need to stop at Gringotts to change my account to include you and also to get to some gold and muggle money. I also, wanted to stop at the joke shop and talk to George and Oliver."

"I think that maybe I should stay at home. I don't want to get in your way. It seems like you have a lot of things you want to get done today. You really shouldn't give me rights to your account. I really have no right to your money."

"Nonsense, Draco. I would really like if you came. I know Andromeda would love to see you and Teddy would love to meet his new godfather. As far as my gold, you are my bonded and so therefore, you have all rights to my account. I will not take no for an answer."

"Everyone in the wizarding world hates me. My life has been threatened before and I do not want your life to be threatened either. I am just trying to protect you. With me there, you will only get hurt."

"Draco, no one is going to hurt me and I won't let anyone hurt you. First of all I am an Auror and secondly, Ron is going to meet us at the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. We will both make sure that nothing happens. Everything will be fine. You can't hide away for the rest of your life. The wizarding world is changing, and for the better. Besides, everything we are doing today is about you."

"Why about me?" asked Draco.

"Because, you've been hiding away for a long time, it's time we get you out there in the world again. Show, everyone that you mean them no harm. That you are no bigger threat to them than Severus is. I also want you to meet your family. They are the last blood family you have left. I only have my muggle aunt and cousin, and neither has really wanted anything to do with me. You have the chance to know your aunt and cousin. Please, take it."

"Alright Harry, I will go with you."

"Good, now please eat your breakfast. I don't want Andromeda thinking that you're too thin."

After they finished breakfast, Harry took Draco by the hand and led him outside to the back garden. He pulled Draco closed to him.

"We'll be apperating, close your eyes and hold on tight. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded and with a twist, they were gone.

A/N: please review. Let me know what you think and where you think or want to see Harry and Draco go through!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You can open your eyes now, sweetheart" Harry murmured to Draco. Draco slowly opened his eyes to see that they had landed at the edge of a wooded area facing a wide empty field. At the far end of the field was the dark outline of a house.

"Are you able to see the house?" asked Harry. Draco nodded. "Good, you see her wards only include those that are family. Everyone else, at first sees an empty field. But then they get confused and lost and start wandering through the forest behind us. Sometimes they get lost for days. But I think, I'm going to send a message, just in case."

Harry withdrew is wand from the pocket of his outer robe and silently cast his patronus. A brilliant whit stag erupted from the tip of his wand. "Please run ahead and ask Andromeda if it is okay for Draco and I to come in for a visit." Without waiting for more instruction the stag took off towards the house.

"How do you produce such a beautiful patronus? I have never been able to produce more that a wisp of blue."

"It took me a long time and a lot of determination. You have to think of a very powerful happy memory. Sometimes it's not as easy for me to bring out my patronus. I could try to teach you if you would like?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Alright lets work on creating your happiest memory. Don't tell me what it is, just focus on something that you find a happy memory. Do you have one in mind?" Draco nodded, "Good, now try the incantation while you think of that memory."

"Expecto patronum" Nothing but a wisp of blue trickled from the end of Draco's wand. "See, hopeless."

"It's not hopeless. What happy memory were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of the first time I saw Hogwarts."

"I think you need a stronger memory. Don't worry you'll get it." As Harry said this he lift Draco's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Lets try again. This time think of a different memory."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and brought up all his memories of Harry since he found out that he was to be bonded to him. All those subtle touches, the kisses to his forehead, the top of his head this morning, the kiss to his hand just now, and holding him during the night. It wasn't just one memory, but all his happy memories with Harry. He hoped that it was powerful enough.

"Expecto patronum" An snowy white owl erupted from the tip of Draco's wand. It swooped once in front of them before vanishing out of existence. Draco felt exhausted, but happy that he finally understood what it took to be happy: Harry.

"That was beautiful, Draco. Your owl reminds me of Hedwig." Harry noticed how drained Draco looked and produced a bar of chocolate from one of his pockets. "Here eat this, it will make you feel better."

"I remembered that you had a magnificent snowy owl when we were in Hogwarts and she symbolizes you for me. The memory or memories that have made me the happiest are of you." Harry smiled and pulled Draco into an embrace, gently kissing his forehead.

Just as they were pulling apart a large wolf galloped towards them and spoke in a women's voice. "Harry, dear, you and Draco are always welcome here at any time. Teddy is anxious to see you, Harry." When the wolf finished speaking, it vanished.

"Was the Andromeda's patronus. Why is it a wolf?" asked Draco as they started walking through the field towards the house.

"Yes. I think it represents Remus. In a way I think it represents Tonks too. Her patronus was a wolf. Remus as you know was a werewolf . When a person goes through a major change in their lives, their patronus can change. I'm not sure what Andromeda's original patronus was, but I do not think that it was a wolf. I think it's her way of remembering her family."

"How do you know so much about this charm?"

"Remus taught me." They continued to walk in silence. Draco was unsure what to talk to Harry about, he did not want to bring up any subject that would make Harry upset and he felt that talking about Remus was making him upset.

"We're here Draco." Harry said. "Are you okay?"

But before Draco could answer Harry's question, a women opened the door and stepped though to the front garden to greet her guests. Harry smiled, but Draco shrank back at the sight of the women.

"Aunt Bella, but…." The women looked exactly like his Aunt Bellatrix, but it wasn't. It couldn't be, Aunt Bella was dead. He watched Mrs. Weasley kill her. Then he looked more closely. This women was graying around her temples, her features were softer and she was smiling.

"Draco, I'm not my sister. I'm your Aunt Andromeda. I know we have never met before, but I would like to be your family. Harry and my grandson and now you are the only family I have left.."

"I would like that Aunt Andromeda, I do not have very much family left either. Now, where is this little cousin of mine?" asked Draco.

"I'll go find him!" said Harry and he dashed out of the room to find his godson. Only to return a few minutes later carrying a small boy with raven hair and emerald eyes. Harry was talking to him softly and making the young boy smile.

"Draco, this is Teddy. Teddy, this is Draco. Do you want to meet him?" The boy nodded his head and reached towards Draco. As Teddy settled into Draco's arms, his hair and eye color changed to platinum blond and silvery gray.

"How did he do that?" asked Draco

"He's a metamorphegus, like his mother. He can change to match whatever he wishes to. Right now he matches the person he his with. When he is by himself and happy his hair is turquoise and eyes are a golden color. When he is upset, his hair is a sandy gray and eyes are a deep chocolate brown. He really likes you Draco.", said Andromeda.

The remainder of their visit was spent getting to know each other and playing with Teddy. Just before Draco and Harry left, Draco noticed that Harry had taken Teddy out into the back garden and was walking and talking to him quietly. Draco watch from the sitting room window.

"Harry is really great with kids, isn't he?", asked Draco

"He really is. He treats Teddy as his own. I'm not sure what he is telling Teddy out there, but Teddy listens to him so intently and is so close to Harry. Harry's family weren't nice to him growing up and he did not get to know his parents. He didn't know anything about them until he was 11 years old. I think he is trying to make up for that with Teddy."

"Do you think that Harry wants his own family someday?"

"Harry will be happy with whatever life has to offer him." They both stood there watching for a few minutes longer, until Harry and Teddy came back into the house. Harry walked Teddy down the hall towards the bedrooms. Harry entered the sitting room a few minutes later.

"I put Teddy down for his nap. Are you ready to go, Draco?" Draco nodded.

"Thank you for lunch Andromeda. We will see you and Teddy soon." Said Harry.

Both Draco and Harry gave Andromeda a hug and walked back across the field to the apperation point. Harry pulled Draco into an embrace, kissed the top of his head and with a twist they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco opened his eyes to see that they had landed in an alley, though he did not know where.

"We are about a block from the Leaky Cauldron", said Harry seemingly to read his mind. "Ron should be meeting us here soon. Ah" there was a loud crack, "here he is, perfect timing. How's it going mate?" asked Harry as he gave Ron a hug.

"It's great; Mione and I are almost ready for the wedding in a couple of months. It's just going to be a small wedding, nothing as big as Bill and Fluer's wedding. It's just going to be a few friends and family in the back yard of the Burrow. Of course, you're going to be my best man, right?" asked Ron.

"Of course, I would never let you down."

"Hi, Draco!" exclaimed Ron, pulling Draco into a warm embrace. "How is everything? Settling in ok?"

Draco pulled back from Ron, "I'm doing fine and it's all a little new and different for me, but Harry is trying to make it easy for me to settle in. I'm just a little….it does not matter, really" with that Draco pulled back completely and looked to the ground.

"What's the matter, Dray? How can we help you?" asked Harry.

"I'm nervous and a little terrified. This is my first trip into Diagon Alley and amongst wizards since the battle and my trial. I know that they are going to try to hurt me and you both. I don't want that to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen, mate. You're with the head Auror and his second in command. No one would think twice about messing with the likes of us. Besides, the people regard me as a hero; you really think anyone in their right mind would piss off a war hero." Ron said with a smile.

"He's right, sweetheart. No one would question us. A few might stop for Ron's autograph, but really no one is even going to look at us twice. I promise," said Harry with confidence.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, waved hello to the barman, Tom, and then proceeded towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. With a wave of his wand, Ron opened the doorway between the wizarding world and the muggle world. He stepped through followed be Harry. With a sigh, Draco followed; it was now or never had he thought. Like Harry said, he couldn't hide forever. Ron was also right; no one even glanced their way. No body even bothered to notice that the savoir of the wizarding world and his best mate through it all were walking with a former death eater. He had been worried about nothing.

"First stop, Gringotts," said Harry

"Yeah, I'm surprised they let us back in after what we did to their bank. Stealing and riding that dragon. Bloody hell, what were we thinking," replied Ron

"Probably that we had to get out of their alive and that seemed at the time the only way out. It was pretty great though. They wouldn't let us back in for almost a year. I had to send your mom in every time I needed gold," laughed Harry.

"So the story is true, all of it. You really did break into Aunt Bella's vault and take something. And you three really did steal and ride that dragon. I thought that it was crazy and made up," said Draco.

"I'm sure whatever you heard is all true. The three of us experienced a lot of things that year. It probably wasn't our finest moment, but it was interesting to say the least." said Ron.

The three entered Gringotts and with a little finesse managed to get some gold and exchange some into muggle money. Draco was amazed at how large Harry's vault was and how much gold his bonded really had. All this time, he thought that Harry was poor, how wrong he was about everything he ever thought about Harry.

"Alright, next stop, the apothecary. Snape is coming over tomorrow night to work on a few new potions with me, and I think Hermione is coming over too. Anyway, I need to pick up a few things there. It won't take long. I sent an order ahead of time, so all I have to do is stop in and pick up my ingredients and pay for them and then we can be off to talk to George and Oliver," said Harry.

"Yeah, actually, Hermione and I will both be coming. I figured that I could keep Draco company while the three of you are brewing. Maybe Draco and I could whip up some dinner while you're working."

"Yeah that you be great, don't you think sweetheart?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, absolutely. Ron and I can handle dinner no problem." Said Draco. With that Harry nodded and disappeared into the apothecary.

"Ron, I don't know how to cook. I never had to, the house elves always did that for us."

"Don't worry, mate, Kreature is going to do all the work. I don't know how to cook either. Harry knows that, and he knows that Kreature will be making all the food. He just wants to make sure that you're not lonely while he is busy with something else. He wants to make sure that your okay and by doing so he's agreed to let me take over dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I've known Harry since we were 11, I can read him like a book. He's more than my best friend, he's like another brother to me."

Draco smiled, "Thanks, Ron. I thought you would have had a hard time with this arrangement, after all the things that I've done to you and Hermione."

"That's all in the past Draco, we are looking to the future and we all have to change. We can't hold childish grudges."

Draco smiled again and was going to say something else, but just than the door opened and out stepped Harry.

"I'm so glad to see you smiling, Draco. It makes you look so beautiful." Said Harry, making Draco blush. Harry reached for Draco's hand and the three proceeded to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

When they go there, chaos was in full swing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The place was packed with customers, but only Varity was in sight. And she looked to be overwhelmed. Harry, Ron and Draco approached Varity.

"Varity, where are my brothers?" asked Ron

"George sent Percy home, saying that since Oliver was home from practice that he didn't need Percy's help anymore. But then Oliver said he quit playing quiditch and George got upset and they had a fight. Oliver has locked himself in the apartment upstairs and George has been trying to get in for the last hour. Meanwhile, I am all by myself here with a store full of customers."

"Draco and I can help Varity with the customers. You go talk to George and Oliver.", said Ron

"Alright, I'll try my best. Are you going to be ok to help here in the store, Draco?" asked Harry

"I'll be fine, go help them." With that Harry left them to help George and Oliver.

"Draco, do you think you could run the cash register with Varity and I will run the floor. Together we can run this store, no problem." All three of them nodded and went to work.

Harry opened the door for the apartment upstairs and took the stairs two at a time to reach the top. He didn't have to go far to find George pounding on the door, making a feeble attempt to gain entry.

"Come on Ollie, let me in so we can talk about this. You know I'm sorry. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it. I was only being a prat. Please, just open the door.", yelled George through the door.

"George, what's going on? Why has Oliver locked himself in the apartment?" asked Harry

"My darling husband quit Puddlemere United for no reason. I told him that it was a bad idea and that maybe that would take him back. But he got upset and ran up here and locked himself in. I really don't even know why. Will you talk some sense into him and make him see that I'm right." Pleaded George.

"Well, I'm not sure who is right in this situation, but I will try to help. Now did you ask him why he quit the team or did you just jump down his throat? Maybe he has a good reason for quitting." Said Harry

"He's not answering me, maybe he will talk to you.", said George.

"Oliver, it's me Harry, will you let me in so we can talk?" asked Harry. The door clicked and Harry opened the door and walked in.

Harry saw Oliver sitting on the couch across the room. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he had been crying. Harry crossed the room in two steps and sat next to Oliver.

"Oh Oliver, tell me why it is that you quit playing quiditch and maybe we can resolve this."

"I knew he did want it, I don't even know why I thought he did. Now I don't know what to do. I can't let him in, he is going to be so angry with me."

"Oliver, he loves you more than anything. You saved him after the war. You're what he needs most in this world. He can't be that angry at you, he is angrier at himself for the way he treated you. Whatever it is, you can tell me.", pleaded Harry.

"I quit the team, because I'm going to have his baby. There was no way that I could have continued to play. Now he's mad at me for quitting. What am I going to do?" cried Oliver.

"You are going to let him in and tell him that he's going to be a father. He will be so happy and the best father. But you have to tell him. Ok." Oliver nodded and opened the door for his husband.

"Ollie, please I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Please forgive me" George said as he pulled Oliver into a fierce embrace.

"George, I can't breathe. Of course, I forgive you. But, I have something to tell you.", he paused to take a deep breath in, "You're going to be a father."

"Really, that's amazing. Ollie, I can't believe it. There's no way you can play quiditch. It's way to dangerous for you." George gave Oliver another hug and plastered him with kisses. "I thought we were going to talk about this. I thought that I was going to be the one to do this for you," said George.

"I think that I am going to go downstairs and see if they need any help downstairs. Come down and join us when your ready.", interrupted Harry.

Harry left the room and descended the stairs to see how his bonded and the rest of them were handling the store. What he saw as he entered the store below was a smiling Draco and a nearly empty store.

"How'd every thing work out down here?" asked Harry.

"Great, once we go organized, everything went smoothly," relied Ron, "Draco did magnificently. No one gave him any problems. It appeared that he is a natural salesman. He handled the registers so efficiently that Varity was able to help me on the floor, while he took over be hind the counter."

Draco only smiled and continued to ring out the final customer, just as Oliver and George enter the store.

"Draco," Draco lost his smile and paled as George called out his name, "I see you've managed to bring my little shop here some money. Would you like a position here? I need someone who can help run the store and maybe even come up with some new products. I heard you were really good at potions and charms in school. I could use someone more reliable, unlike my brothers who have other jobs."

"I would like that, if it's ok with Harry I mean.", replied Draco.

"That was my intention in bringing you here. I was hoping George would give you a job. He didn't disappoint me.", said Harry with a smile. "Come on lets get you home, it's been a long day. Bedsides, you have to be back here at work on Monday, you need the whole weekend to recover." Harry reached for Draco's hand and they left the shop to aperated home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this has been awhile, but I've had a bit of a block. Thank you for all those who have put this story on reviews/alerts/favorite story, it means a lot.

**Chapter 7**

As the two walked through the door Harry helped Draco off with his traveling cloak and asked "Did you have a good day today? I hope no one gave you a hard time."  
"Thank you, Harry," said Draco indicating to the cloak that Harry had just hung up, "I had a great day and no, no one gave me a hard time. Most were actually really nice. I think this is the first time in my life that I have actually work and it felt great; though I am a little tired and hungry. Do you think Kreature will have anything for us?"  
"I'm sure he could have dinner ready for us soon. Call him and find out," replied Harry.  
Draco hesitated for a moment then called out for Kreature. With a small crack, the house elf appeared before Draco. "How may I serve you Master Draco?"  
"Harry and I would like a dinner ready for us, please"  
"Master, it is already prepared and waiting in the dinning room for you." Draco looked slightly surprised by this, however Harry only smiled.  
"Thank you Kreature, you are a very good elf. You may have the remainder of the evening off, if you would like." Though Draco was puzzled he followed Harry into the Dinning room and sat down in the same seat that he had that morning.  
"How did you know that Kreature had dinner ready for us?" asked Draco.  
"He always has dinner ready and waiting, no matter what. Even if I don't come home, he knows where I am and brings me dinner. If I'm out on a mission, he always finds me. He is such a loyal little elf now."  
They sat in companionable silence for several minutes. Draco found himself lost in thought. He did not want to pry and he was not sure if this was too personal. He had seen Harry this afternoon with Teddy and knew that Harry would make a great father. But he had not brought up having a family with Draco yet. Did Harry find him unworthy of having his children? Harry did not have much of a family growing up and neither did he, maybe Harry thought that neither would make good parents. That can't be it; Harry had a great family now. At least Harry wouldn't make a horrible father. That left me; he didn't know the first thing about being a father or a brother. How was he supposed to bring Harry's children into this world? How could he be worthy of something as special as bringing children into this world? If that was what Harry wanted most  
in this life was to have a family, then why did he choose me as his  
bonded? He should have left me to rot in Azkaban and found someone who was more special than Draco Malfoy as his husband.  
Harry had been watching Draco for the last ten minutes, worried when the pain and sadness crossed his features. "Draco, sweetheart, what's the matter? Did I do something to hurt you?"  
Draco shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just letting my mind get the better of me. It's nothing you should worry about."  
"Well, if you do what to talk about it I will listen," replied Harry with a touch of concern in his voice. They continued through the rest of the meal in silence and it wasn't until they were getting into bed that Draco finally voiced his concerns.  
"Harry, what is the one thing in your life that you want the most?"  
"I have everything that I ever needed. There isn't anything else that I could ever want," replied Harry.  
That wasn't the answer that Draco thought Harry would give. "Harry, what were George and Oliver arguing about? Oliver seemed pretty upset" asked Draco  
"Oh, well Oliver quit the Puddlemere United quiditch team and George had thought that was the wrong thing to do, because they had not discussed it with each other. So I asked George if he knew the real reason Oliver quit and he told me know. So I asked Oliver and then I got them to face on another to discuss this, knowing that George would change his view on the matter. All is fine in their little family" Harry smiled remembering what his brothers just experienced.  
"Why did he quit?" asked Draco quietly.  
"Well, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you, but as long as you don't tell anyone that I told you," Harry paused, Draco saw his eyes light up as he continued, "Oliver is pregnant. They are going to make great parents."  
Draco smiled as he lay down curled up on his side. He knows that Harry wanted a family; he could see it in his eyes every time he talked about his nephews and his godson. He just wasn't sure why Harry wouldn't say anything to him about starting a family. They had been together for only a few days, but it was his job as his bonded to give Harry everything he desired, and right now Harry desired a family of his own. Draco could feel it through his bond, the want and desire. As Draco was trying to make up his mind to on how to tell Harry that he would give him anything he wanted, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him closer to him so that Draco's back was towards Harry.  
Harry sighed in relaxation and said "This is nice, I love laying here next to you." Draco felt Harry's breathing slowing and becoming more even, knowing that Harry has fallen asleep. Draco allowed himself to relax in the warm embrace and closed his eyes. Knowing Harry had fallen asleep, Draco said,

"I love you, Harry," before he had fallen asleep too.

The following morning was spent relaxing and unpacking Draco's things, so that he would feel more at home and not a guest in his own house. Harry even offered to change some of the colors in the house to better suit Draco's tasted, however Draco was content to just be with Harry and to do  
whatever Harry liked. Harry knew that was all part of the bond, though he tried to incorporate Draco into their house. It wasn't until later that afternoon that Harry reminded Draco that Severus, Ron, and Hermione were due to their house in another hour.  
"Severus and Hermione usually come over Sunday evenings to work with me in  
the potions lab. I am not as good as the two of them, but I am learning. It helps me as head Auror to know more about potions and after the war Severus has been more willing to help me than he has in the past," said Harry.

"Will they be having dinner with us?" asked Draco, though he already knew  
the answer. Harry nodded, "But don't worry Kreature will have dinner prepared for us and in the meantime why don't we relax in the garden before they get here. You have been a little tense these last few days, I think you would really feel better with some fresh air if we sat outside for a while. Draco fallowed Harry outside to their back garden.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This was the first that Draco had seen the garden of his new home. It noticed that there was enough space that Harry had made his own quiditch pitch. There was also a small garden with plants he recognized as potions ingredients. It was peaceful and quiet and Draco knew that this would be his favorite place to be.

"Don't your neighbors see the quiditch pitch or you flying?" asked Draco.

"No, I have anti-muggle charms and other security charms that I learned from Hermione from our travels during the last year of the war. Non one can see it, not even wizards, well not unless you can see our house," said Harry taking Draco's hand in his and pulling it towards his lips.

"Harry, will you kiss me?" Draco blurted out. He had wanted Harry to kiss him again since their first kiss during their bonding. He felt safe and loved when Harry kissed his hand and forehead. But he wanted to feel that intimacy again. He wanted to be sure that Harry did not bond with him out of obligation, but instead he was hoping that Harry was starting to feel the same way that Draco was now feeling for Harry. Draco was falling in love with Harry. Though he was unsure if it was because of the bond or because it was genuine; he did not care.

Harry looked Draco in the eyes for nearly a full minute before; he reached both hands up to cup Draco's head and leaning in to press his lips softly to Draco's lips. Draco closed his eyes and will Harry to deepen the kiss, and Harry did not disappoint.

Harry dominated the kiss and Draco hummed in pleasure by letting Harry take control. At that moment Draco knew without a doubt that Harry had stronger feelings for him than simple obligation. Harry pulled away from Draco moments after the kiss began, much too soon for Draco's liking, and smiled. He pulled Draco into his arms and held him tightly as if Draco might disappear if he let go.

"Draco, you make me so happy. I didn't realize what I was missing until you came back into my life." Draco relaxed further into Harry's embrace and sighed in contentment. Draco felt safe, happy, and loved for the first time that he can remember in all of his life. He felt the same happiness and love flow through the bond from Harry, but he also felt a longing, he just could not place what longing was for. He was determined to find out and give Harry everything he ever wanted. The two sat out there loosing track of time; it wasn't until Kreature appeared in front of them letting them know their guest had arrived that they realized how late it had gotten.

Harry entered the sitting room, greeting his visitors, "Severus, Ron, Hermione, we are so glad you are here. I figured that we could have dinner first, before the three of us disappear for the evening."

"That would be acceptable, Potter," replied Severus as he looked around for his godson, "Draco, you look well. I believe that you have some more color in your features and pray is that a smile. I do not believe that I have seen a smile on your face since you were a young child."

"Yes, godfather, I am happy. Harry has been very kind to me. He has also, found me a job."

"A job, what exactly is this job?" asked Severus

"I will be helping George Weasley run his joke shop."

"Merlin, you have only been with Harry for two days and you are already surrounded by the red-headed dunderheads."

Ron only laughed, "I believe that you yourself, Severus, have also surrounded yourself with us dunderheaded red-heads of your own choice. We're not so bad. Most of us are quiet good company."

"You're right Weasley, unfortunately you're the only ones that do not fear me and have helped me find work after the war. It is quite unfortunate that the wizarding world has now viewed the Weasley's as the most prominent family in all of Great Britain," sneered Severus without his usual malice in his voice.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have it any other way, mate," said Harry with a clap on Severus's back.

"Alright you boys, I'm sure that Kreature has dinner ready for us. We should proceed into the dinner room. The sooner we finish with the dinner, the sooner we can get started on the potions," said Hermione with a look of determination in her eyes.

During dinner, the grouped talked about the potions they were going brew, quiditch, and Hermione and Ron talked about their wedding plans until their dessert was finished.

"Shall we proceed to the lab, to get started?" asked Severus. Hermione and Harry both nodded their agreement. Severus led the way, followed by Hermione. Harry held back.

"Draco, are you going to be ok?"

"Don't worry mate, that's what I'm here for. I promise the two of us wont get into very much trouble," replied Ron and Draco nodded. Harry descended the remaining steps to the lab in the basement of his house.

"Hey Draco, did you get to see the quiditch pitch that Harry has in the back garden?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Harry showed me this afternoon. But we didn't fly or anything."

Ron smiled, "Than today's your lucky day that is exactly what I had in mind." Ron led the way out into the back garden to a shed that Draco had not noticed earlier that night. Inside the shed were several different brooms. Ron picked out a firebolt and handed Draco his own firebolt. "That one is Harry's, I'm sure he won't mind." Ron added as he noticed the anxious look on Draco's face.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to be angry with me."

"It really takes more than someone else riding his broom to make Harry mad. But I'm sure that he has already told you that whatever is his is now yours, right?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he has."

"Than, no worries mate. Let's just fly and have a good time." With that Ron mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground and was souring in lazy circles waiting for Draco to join him. Draco mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground to match Ron's height.

"Ron do you think that Harry is happy?"

Ron had been slightly startled by the question, "I think that for the first time in his life he is allowed to be happy. Personally, I have never seen my friend happier than I have when he is with you. Harry has led a pretty tough life that goes without saying. Now, he can make his own choices and decide his own fate and to him that means the world. There isn't much more he could ask for."

"Thanks Ron," Draco gave over a smile, "Hey, how about a race?"

"You're on!"

A/N: Thanks for all the review and adding this story to the favorites and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Draco walked into the joke shop nearly an hour before the shop opened, with a determined look on his face. He was about to head up the stairs to the apartment above when the door opened to reveal George Weasley.

"Morning Draco, you're here early. Was there something that I could help you with?" asked George with a bright smile on his face.

"I..er…want to discuss a slight problem I have with Harry. But I don't know where to start or who to talk to" replied Draco looking at anything but George directly in the eye.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Lets head back upstairs and I'll put the kettle on; there are a few minutes until we have to open." George put his arms around Draco's shoulders and gently guided his up the stairs to the apartment that he shared with his husband Oliver. Oliver was just finishing with the breakfast dishes and when he noticed that Draco was with his husband, he did not hesitate to put the kettle on and pull out three tea cups. One look on Draco's face, Oliver knew that there was something wrong and knowing Draco this was going to be something that was difficult for him to talk about.

George and Draco sat down on the sofa leaving the chair across from them open for Oliver. When the tea was finished Oliver brought out the tea and sat down.

"Good morning Draco, is there something you wish to talk about? Whatever it is, it will not leave this room; even if it's about Harry. He may be our brother, but so are you and if you need advice, we are only happy to help" said Oliver.

Draco took a sip of his tea and lowered his eyes to the floor, paying close attention to his shoes.

"It's been over a month since our bonding. Harry and I have been happy with each other, but we have not…. I mean there has been no…..um….it's my fault really. There is something missing in our life and it's all my fault that it's missing, because I can't…I just don't think I'm ready yet." Draco paused to take a deep breathing missing the look shared between George and Oliver. They both knew what he was trying to get to and they were going to let him get everything off his chest before they helped him.

"All Harry wants is a family, I can feel it through the bond, though I know he tries to hide it, the feeling is always there. I want to give him that, but I'm scared. I'm scared because I don't know what I'm doing. I'm scared, because I've never done anything like this before and I just know that I won't be good enough for him. He's never even tried anything with me, so I don't know if he even wants me in that way" Draco sounded defeated at the end.

George pulled Draco to him in a half hug and Oliver reached out to grab his hand.

"Draco, it's understandable that the two of you are scared and I know for a fact that Harry is scared too. He does not want to force you to do something you are not ready for; he's afraid that he might hurt you" said George.

"That is the last thing he wants to do, Harry loves you so much. He is waiting for you to approach him. He wants you to be sure that this is what you want. Are you ready for this, Draco? Is this something you want?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know if it is me that wants this, or the overwhelming desire that I feel through the bond. I can feel Harry's desire all the time and right now I can't tell the difference" replied Draco.

"Do you love him Draco?" asked George. Draco nodded.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Oliver. Draco shook his head.

Oliver and George shared a look, before Oliver said, "Maybe, you should talk to Harry about how you're feeling. He will understand and I know his desire to make you happy is far greater than his desire to start a family."

"Thank you so much for this, for having someone to talk to when I'm sure that you did not have to give me advice" replied Draco.

"We are here to help you whenever you need it, night or day. You are family now, it's what we do for each other" said George as he reached across and grasped his husband's hand.

"Now what do you say we open up the shop and get started for the day" said Oliver.

After a long but, good day at the shop, Draco aperated home. He braced himself as he opened the front door.

"Harry, are you home?" Draco yelled as entered the foyer.

"Up here" Harry replied from somewhere upstairs. Draco took a deep breath in and ascended the stairs slowly but with determination. He entered their bedroom and watched Harry change out of his Auror robes into muggle clothes. Draco shed his own magenta work robes.

"Hello love, how was your day?" asked Harry.

"Harry, can we talk, please?" asked Draco as he sat down on the bed indicating the spot next to him for Harry.

"Is everything okay Draco. Nothing happened at work, no one got injured did they. Are you okay?" asked Harry with a worried look on his face. Draco did not answer instead he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry deepened it and then pulled back slowly.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said looking down at his hands.

Harry lifted Draco's chin so that their eyes met. "Draco, I love you too, very much."

"Harry, I'm scared, but I really want to make love to you. I really want to start a family with you and have your children. I hope that you want the same thing." Harry smiled and reached out to pull Draco to him and held on to him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"I'm scared too, Draco. I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I don't want to pressure you into something that you are not ready for. This is your choice, I can wait for you."

"I am ready, Harry. I just want to take this slow. I want to complete our bond. I want you" Draco added the last part with a whisper pulling away from Harry to look him in the eyes.

Harry pulled Draco to him in a soft but loving kiss. When there was a need for air Harry pulled away from Draco and gently laid his bonded down on the bed.

"I'm going to take this slow, and if you want me to stop you need to tell me, okay. If it hurts let me know, I really don't want to see you in pain" said Harry and Draco nodded. Harry let Draco pull off his shirt and then Draco pulled off his own shirt. Harry leaned down and kissed him on the lips, then like following some invisible trail, he kissed Draco's jaw, his cheek, his ear, and back to his lips. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through Draco's lips. Draco let Harry take the dominate position.

Harry's kisses were gentle and intoxicating. With each soft kiss that land on his body, an electrical current pulsed through Draco's skin. He had never felt this way before, full of heat and passion, but also love. Low moans of pleasure escaped Draco's lips as Harry reached his nipples, licking them tenderly and taking one into his mouth to suck. Draco arched his back to stay in contact with that delicious mouth.

Harry ran his hands down Draco's sides and continued lowering kisses down his stomach. When Harry reached Draco's hips, he placed a kiss on either hip and lowered his hands to Draco's erection. Using both hands, Harry stroked Draco's shaft. AS he stroked, Harry leaned forward to kiss his bonded, Draco opened his lips to deepen the kiss letting Harry take over. Harry stopped stroking, startling Draco to open his eyes.

"Its okay, Love. I am just getting you prepared" Harry said as he wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a small vial of thick clear liquid. He dipped his fingers into the vial and spread it between his hands.

Shifting Draco onto his left side, Harry lay down behind him. Taking Draco's hard cock into his right hand he continued to stroke, slower this time, and gently taking his left hand drawing circles around Draco's opening.

Draco let out another soft moan, "Oh Harry"

Harry gently pushed his finger through Draco's opening and Draco winced. Harry almost pulled his finger out, but Draco stopped him "I'm okay, Harry. Please, don't stop." Harry increased his stroking slightly and continued to stretch Draco with his finger. When he thought that Draco was ready, Harry added a second finger. This time Harry hit the prostate causing Draco to cry out in pleasure. Harry added a third finger and as he did Draco climaxed. He settled back against Harry.

"Are you read, my Love?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. I'm ready." Harry eased himself beside him and entered into him slowly. Draco winced and gasped.

"Draco, sweetheart, am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" whispered Harry into Draco ear.

A tear rolled down Draco's cheek, but he answered, "I'm fine Harry, please don't stop." Harry continued and in one moment Draco felt pain and in the next he felt pleasure, Harry had hit the prostate again. Draco felt himself become hard again and so did Harry. He reached around Draco and stroked him in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry increased his thrusts and brought Draco to a second climax seconds before his own climax.

Harry rolled onto his back and pulled Draco to his bare chest. Harry's breathing was slowly becoming controlled and it only took a few seconds for him to realize that Draco was crying.

"Love, is everything okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh Merlin, I did. You should have stopped me. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew this was going to happen. You're my world and I shattered my world"

Draco looked up into the eyes of his bonded and placed his hands on Harry's lips to make him stop.

"It did hurt but only for a little. I never thought that I could feel this way about someone or that anyone would feel this way about me. That was the most amazing feeling in the world and I'm crying cause I am so overjoyed and overwhelmed by this new feeling that I don't know how to feel right now. Your world is not shattered, but full" replied Draco as he snuggled back into Harry's chest.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry," whispered Draco and he closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of his husband's strong arms.

Harry felt the rise and fall of Draco's chest deepen and his breathing slowing until Draco had entered a deep sleep. Wordlessly and wandlessly, Harry cleaned them both up and pulled the duvet up to create more warmth for his husband and then he too drifted off to sleep.

Harry had just drifted off to sleep when he felt his chest become wet with tears and he felt Draco start to thrash underneath him. Draco was having another nightmare, it had been over a month since Draco had last experienced any nightmares and Harry knew it was too good to be true that there wouldn't be any more to plague his bonded.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco and whispered sweet, soothing words and eventually Draco calmed down without waking up. He knew that it was about what happened in the room of requirement. The fire burned through his mind a lot as well. In the morning he would try again to talk to Draco about his dreams again. In the meantime he would just be here for his bonded in any way that he could to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Harry woke up the next morning to find the sheet cold and empty beside him. It took him a few moments to take in his surroundings and to wipe the sleep from his eyes. This wasn't the fist morning he had woken up to find his husband gone. Though, the first time he did panic, thinking that Draco had left him. It was a silly notion, but Harry was in the habit of panicking first and thinking second. Draco would never leave him; it was now only a matter of time before he would find Draco's favorite spot.

Harry hauled himself out of the warmth of the bed covers and padded to the loo and get ready for the day. He knew that Draco required time to himself to think and he was in no hurry to ruin his peace. Everyone needed a little space and Harry was going to give Draco all the time he needed to gather his thoughts and feelings. On his way through the bedroom he grabbed the quilt off the top of the bed, knowing that the air was chilly this early in the morning. In the kitchen Harry heated a cup of tea and slowly made his way out of the back door to the back garden. He saw his husband sitting with his knees held to his chest face towards the sun and his eyes closed taking in the warmth of the early morning sun. Draco sat deep in thought, oblivious to the approach of his bonded.

Harry quietly approached Draco, though not to quietly as to startle him. Harry sat down on the bench beside Draco and wrapped them both in the quilt from their bed and pulled Draco to him in a warm, comforting embrace. He was unsure what was bothering his bonded, but Draco would let him know in time. Draco was never good about opening up to Harry, but he was getting better. Harry was not any better at revealing his emotions to anyone either; though it was different with Draco.

Draco leaned into the warm embrace grateful for the silence. Draco always loved the silence, it was a time of reflection, it was the calm before the storm and it was a time of peace in a world of war. He knew that Harry was worried about him, but it was hard for him to talk about his emotions and what happened during and after the war. The mark on his arm alone was the most painful reminder of his past and now he was bonded to the most beloved person in the entire wizarding world. Harry had chosen this life and Draco would do everything in his power to make sure that Harry had everything he ever needed or wanted.

Draco broke the silence after a few more minutes of stillness, "I love you Harry. Thank you for everything and every chance you have given me. I only hope to give you the same in return."

"You give me everything and more in this world. You have given me something that I never thought that I would have, and that's someone to love me for who I am and not what I have done and what makes me famous. I love you too and you will always have my love and whatever else that I can give you," replied Harry.

"I would like to tell you about the dream that I always have, the one that makes me relive a horrible day in both our lives," he paused to look at Harry, who had grasped Draco's hands in his.

"It was the night of the final battle. Crabb, Goyle, and I followed you, Hermione, and Ron into the Room of Requirement. I was really scared, at this point I knew I was on the wrong side, but I also felt that there was no way out. I felt that I had nothing left to lose, there was no way out for me. Even if the wrong side won, I was going to die; if the side of the light had won, I was going to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban. There was no way out for me at that point, at least that's what I had thought following you into the Room of Requirement." Draco paused and looked down at his lap ashamed of what he had done so long ago. Harry squeezed his had to encourage him to keep going.

"In my dream, it goes the exact same way it happened in real life, the fight between us, the fire, everything. I was terrified that this was the end, we were all going to die, our only hope was going to die and it was going to be all my fault, because it was my idea to follow you. I see you flying on brooms that I'm not sure where you got them and at this point I don't really care. You were always the better flyer than me," Draco paused to take a deep breath in before he continued.

"Its at this point that you see me barely hanging onto one of the last surviving piles of junk with no where to go and the exit of the room out of sight. But instead of you rescuing me, you look over and then fly away; leaving me to the flames. The pile of rubbish is collapsing under my feet and it's than that I find myself screaming, with tears streaming down my face and there is nothing I can do but accept my fate."

Harry leaned up to kiss the tears off of Draco's face. Draco had not even realized he had been crying.

"Draco, sweetheart, I would never leave you to a fate like that. I didn't leave you than and I will not leave you now. I never hated you and I would not willing leave even an enemy to a death like that. I did rescue you and I would do it over and over again. You are the love of my life and my reason for breathing now. There is no need for you to think that I would leave you to such pain. You are my world now and I will take care of you forever." Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace; bring their lips together in a passion and loved-filled kiss. He hoped that Draco felt all the love he had for him in that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"Hermione looked beautiful today," Draco said as he and Harry sat tangled together on the sofa in the library at the end of a long day. It had been the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding; a day to celebrate the union of Harry's best friends. It had been a small ceremony with only friends and family in the back garden of the Burrow. But it had been elegant and Hermione was the prettiest that Harry had ever seen her.

Harry was broken from his musing when Draco added, "And Ron looked like he has waited his whole life for this day to happen. They were made for each other."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head. "I wouldn't say his whole life, but at least since that first moment on the train in our first year. She challenged him from day one." Harry smiled again at the memory of a time where he discovered magic and a family that he never thought he could have.

"Will you tell me about that meeting, and please leave out the part where I ruin it."

Harry chuckled a little, "Do you remember how unsure and clumsy Neville was in the beginning and how he was always losing his toad. Trevor, I think was its name, I wonder if he still has it? Anyway he had lost him during that very first train ride. Ron and I had just met and were sharing the carriage on our own, when the door burst open and in walked this bushy-haired girl demanding that Ron show her the magic that he was going to use on his rat." Harry cringed as he said the last word, and Draco squeezed his hand knowing exactly who that rat was.

"He was trying to turn the rat yellow, but Fred and George gave him a made up spell. I didn't know that he didn't know magic; I had seen so little of it and was still in wonder of it all. Of course the spell didn't work and Hermione was and still is a very smart witch, yet she needed to prove herself then. She repaired my broken glass and then told Ron he had dirt on his nose; then left without another word. It was hate a first sight for both of them." Harry smiled at the thought. "Somewhere along the way, they fell in love. I'm not even sure who fell first, but now they're inseparable."

"I never had friends like that growing up and going through Hogwarts. The Slytherans never made friends, only alliances. That's all anyone was to me, just an alliance; no one to confide in," Draco replied.

"You have us now, love. You have family and friends that love you and care about you know matter what. And you have me, who would do anything and everything in my power for you. You are not alone anymore."

"I know, Harry, and I feel so wanted and loved. It's like I'm living someone else's life and I cherish it everyday," Draco said with a smile.

"How about we take a nice long bath and then go to bed," Harry said with a seductive smile. Draco didn't hesitate, he was on his feet and half way to the bedroom before Harry realized what had happened.

Harry woke the next morning to find that Draco's side of the bed was empty, but still warm. Draco must have just gotten up, he thought to himself. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching, Harry began to wonder where his husband had gone off to when he heard a moan come from the bathroom. Harry pulled himself out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to find Draco laying with his face pressed to the cool tile floor. Harry placed a hand to his forehead to find his head cool.

"Sweetheart," was all Harry could get out before Draco jerked up and vomited for the second time that morning. Harry and Draco had been married for nearly a year now and Harry had never seen Draco get this violently sick before. With all the potions available, it was rare for a wizard to get sick. Something must be wrong.

Harry rubbed small circles on his back and when it looked like Draco was finished being sick, Harry brought him a glass of cold water to help rinse out his mouth.

"I think maybe we should see a healer, love. You shouldn't be getting this sick. Can you stand up?" asked Harry and Draco responded with a nod. Harry helped Draco stand on shaky legs and guided him out into the bedroom and into a seated position on the bed.

Harry kneeled in front of Draco with his hands resting on Draco's knees. "I'm going to floo Ron and let him know that I will be late getting into the office and then I'm going to floo George and Oliver and let them know that you wont be in, okay? You just sit here and I'll be right back up." Harry stood and left the room, descending the steps and going into his study.

Harry tossed floo powder into the fireplace next to his desk and knelt down shouting the name of Ron and Hermione's house, before placing his head in the green flames.

"Hello Harry"

"Good morning, Hermione, is Ron in?"

"Hold on a moment, and I'll be right back," within minutes Hermione was back in front of the flames with Ron in tow.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" asked Ron.

"Draco's ill, and I'm going to take him to St. Mungo's to see a healer. I'll be into work when we are finished there."

"I hope everything's alright," said Hermione, her voice was laced with concern.

"Me too," replied Harry.

"I'll see you later, Harry," said Ron and Harry removed his head from the fire.

He again reached for a handful of floo and called out George and Oliver's flat; both were sitting in the living room and answered the Harry's floating head.

"Good morning, brothers."

"Good morning," George and Oliver replied in unison, "What can we do for you so early in the morning?" asked George.

"Draco is not feeling well this morning and I am going to take in to see a healer this morning. He will probably not be in today," said Harry and the men across from him shared a knowing look.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. We will manage without him today, no problems. Give him our best!" said Oliver with a glowing smile. Harry wondered about that smile as he exited the fire place.

When Harry reached the bedroom, Draco was dressed and ready to go, almost as immaculate as ever, except his tousled hair. Harry gently guided Draco down to the fireplace to floo to the hospital. Harry went through first in order to catch his bonded as he came through.

Draco came through stumbling and promptly became sick all over the floor, before he lost consciousness and tumbled towards the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Harry was there to catch Draco; he would always be there to catch him, before he hit the floor. Harry carried him to the room that the medi-witch indicated and laid him on the bed in the center of the room. Harry waited, that was all he could do for the love of his life.

"Will he be okay, can you wake him?" asked Harry.

"He will be just fine; we will take good care of him here. It is best to just allow his body to get some rest and let him wake on his own. A medi-witch or wizard will be in to check on him and run some diagnostics."

"Thank you." The medi-witch nodded once and left the two in the room alone.

Harry gripped Draco's hand in his and pulled it close to his lips, letting a few tear drops fall onto the pale hand of his husbands. "Please, don't leave me" Harry whispered as he sat down in a chair beside the bed and then laid his head next to Draco's prone body.

Draco was lost inside of his own mind, between the land of dreams and reality. He was neither awake nor really asleep. He could not quite understand where he was and why Harry was not there with him. He wasn't scared of the unknown, he was lonely and cold, he thought. Why am I cold? As he thought this a crimson sofa appeared to his left and in front of the sofa was a fireplace, a warm welcoming sight.

Draco approached the sofa, "Am I dead?" he questioned, though he was uncertain he had said that out loud until he was answered.

"No you're not dead, and you're not dreaming. Honestly, I'm not sure what this place is and I may just be an extremely good elaboration of your imagination," said the voice from the opposite end of the sofa.

Draco looked over and saw a man there with long, shaggy black hair and a slightly haunted look in his eyes. He was a man that Draco knew and had seen many times in photos, but had never actually heard the man talk before. However, he felt no fear or hatred towards him either. He felt safe.

"But your dead and yet you say that I'm not. What exactly is going on here?" replied Draco with a slight squeak of fear to his voice. His fear was that he would remain in this place forever. His fear was that he would never see Harry or his godfather ever again. That fear radiated off of him in waves.

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure. I'm not even sure that I am dead. I know that I fell through that bloody veil in the Department of Mysteries, but I'm not sure that that was my death. I know that I have tried and failed to come back to the world of the living, but I don't feel that that is an impossible feat. I just have this gut feeling that I can get home to my godson and reunite with the man that I fell in love with. I just haven't figured out yet how."

"Why exactly am I here, talking to an extremely good elaboration of my imagination. Besides, I don't think that I have ever in my life had a conversation with you, so why is it you who has entered into my imagination?" replied Draco.

"I think that it has something to do with the fact that you're so intimately attached to my godson and you are the only one closest to the man that I fell in love with and who loves me in return with the greatest of passion. Who knows, maybe I'm not a part of your imagination, but that this is really happening and you were sent here for a purpose."

"The last thing that I remember, before passing out and waking up here, was the sterile white walls of the hospital. I was feeling unwell and Harry was concerned. I hope that I'm not about to leave him. Sirius, that can't be possible, he has lost so many," said Draco with a choking sob.

Sirius pulled him in tight, "You are not leaving him, in fact you are going to give him the family that he has been craving for as long as he can remember. You are carrying life," replied Sirius.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure, I just do."

"It's getting warmer in here and I'm feeling a little sleepy"

"I think you're waking up, kid. Just one more thing before you leave. Tell Severus to not give up, and then ask him to show you what he's been working on to bring me back. He'll deny everything and call me a mangy dog or something. Be persistent tell him that you know he and I were together. Tell him that I have never left him. You must do this for me. I think you're the key to everything. You can help us all. Good luck Draco and I'm sure we will see each other again," said Sirius.

"I hope so, I know Harry really misses you," Draco said with a yawn. He closed his eyes against the radiant heat from the fire.

He awoke to the feeling of warmth at his side and his hand tucked inside the hand of another. Harry. Had all that happened, had Sirius been real? Severus and Sirius had been together, according to Sirius. There was only one way to find out. He was going to have to talk to Severus.

Draco squeezed the hand in his to wake his bonded. Whatever was going to happen with them, with Sirius and Severus, Draco was going to need Harry's help. Lives were at stake and Draco could save them all. He just didn't know how. The hand in his squeezed back and it took a moment before it took his bonded to figure out what had just happened to him.

Harry sat straight up to look directly in the eyes of his husband and he smiled. Deep in his heart he knew that everything was going to be all right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'm going to be a father?" Harry said in disbelief after the Healer had just left. "I never thought that I would see that day."

Pacing the room and not really looking at anything, Harry was lost in his own thoughts and happy moment, whispering over and over again, "I'm a father."

"Harry, when are they letting me out of here? I feel so much better after they have given me all the prenatal potions that I need. I know that you are more than capable of providing me with my monthly potions. I'm ready to go."

"We can leave now, if you're ready. The healer said that there is no reason to keep you here any longer. So let's go home."

As they stepped through the front door after apperating, Draco paused and looked at Harry. "I need to see Severus and you as well. I have some things I want to discuss with both of you. I saw something while I was asleep and I wish to tell you both at the same time."

"Ok, love. Do you wish me to owl him of fire call him?" asked Harry

"Please, fire call him. It's urgent. He needs our help," replied Draco with a pleading in his voice.

Though Harry was puzzled as to why Severus would need their help without asking Harry knew that his husband knew something that he did not. He would do anything that Draco asked of him.

"Ok, sweetheart. I will call him; this should only take a few minutes." With that answer Harry kissed Draco on the forehead and went directly to his study. He threw in floo powder, knelt down and called out his destination.

"Severus, its Harry. I need to speak with you."

"What is it now; I haven't got time for this. I am busy," snarled Snape.

"Draco wishes to speak with you in person. He says that it's urgent."

"Like I told you, it will have to wait. I am busy. I really do not have time to come through and chat."

"He says that he needs you. We have just come from spending the night at the hospital. He says that, while he was sleeping, he saw something. But he won't tell me unless you're with us. So, please step through, or I imagine he will want to come through to you," replied Harry.

"Very well. Give me five minutes to finish what I was doing and I will come straight through. That insolent little child always gets what he wants," was said slightly under his breath as he pulled away from the fire.

Harry stood up and waited. It was about ten minutes of pacing before the fireplace flared green and the imposing figure of Severus Snape stepped into Harry's study.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry.

"I was doing delicate work Potter, it took me longer that expected to finish what I was doing." Severus sighed, "Now, where is my godson?"

"I am here uncle Sev," came a soft voice from the doorway. Harry walked over to Draco to help guide him to a chair. Draco simply pushed his hand away gently.

"Love, I'm fine. I think I am more than capable of sitting on my own." Harry blushed slightly, but took a step back. Severus took a seat to the left of the one that Draco sat in and Harry sat behind the desk.

"Now Draco would you mind telling me why you were in the hospital and what exactly did you see while you were there?" asked Severus.

"I was there because; I passed out and would not respond to Harry. Harry got scared and took me to St. Mongo's. It was there that we found out that we are going to start a family. I am carrying Harry's child." Draco smiled as he looked into the eyes of his godfather.

"Draco, that's extraordinary news. Though, I am not exactly pleased that it is going to be half a Potter. I am happy that you have found a new life, that you are loved, and that you are having a family because of that love." Severus looked down and away from Draco and in an almost inaudible voice said, "Something I will never have."

"But you will, uncle Sev. That's the other part of my experience. It's hard for me to explain. But I saw someone and spoke with him; someone you love very much."

"That's impossible. He died nearly 10 years ago."

He is not dead; he is stuck between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Sirius needs our help."

"Sirius! I am not in love with that mangy mutt." Severus stood to leave, but Draco caught the single tear that slide down Severus' cheek. "You are mistaken. I was never in love with that poor excuse of a man."

Draco grabbed his godfathers arm to stop him. "Severus, this is about the man you love, the man you never gave up on. I know you have been trying to come up with a way to get him back since the day he fell through the veil. He knows as well. He told me to tell you that I was the key in making your work a success in bringing him back. I know you love him. It's okay to admit that you do, he loves you too and would do anything he could to get back to you."

Severus dropped to his knees in front of Draco, tears flowing freely from his obsidian eyes. "Do you really believe that he can come back, that I can have love again? That I can have Sirius back?" choked Severus.

"I do," whispered Draco. It was at the moment that Draco glanced up to lock eyes with the tear –stained emerald eyes of Harry's.

"You saw him, you saw Sirius?" Harry asked in a low voice, "and he and Severus Snape were…in love," said Harry incredulously. "How can that be?"

"I don't know, Harry. But in order to get him back, I have to help Severus with something that he has been working on." Draco paused and looked towards his godfather, who had moved so that his back was against the chair he had been sitting on.

"What exactly have you been working on, Uncle Sev?"

All eyes were on Severus Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Severus had been working on this alone for many years. He never had any intentions of ever sharing this research with anyone else. He was not even sure how anyone would have reacted to the fact that he and Sirius had been lovers. It had happened after Sirius' escape from Azkaban. There is always a fine line between love and hate, and Severus walked it precariously. Many nights spent in Grimauld Place alone with Black caused him to rethink his feelings for the man. He realized that they were both broken; the years spent in the service of the Dark Lord was the same as the prison sentence that Sirius suffered. Both were innocent and scarred, because of their decisions.

At first it was only a civil word exchanged here and there. Than one night over a silent meal, Sirius apologized for everything that ever happened between them at school; for nearly getting him killed. He was stupid and he admitted to never thinking before acting. He had said that he did not expect there to be forgiveness, all he wanted to do was start to atone for his actions. There was really no excuse for what he had done, only that he was a self-righteous prat and did not deserve from anyone. Especially, from someone who risks his life to save his godson, Harry. Severus had not known it at the time, but he had been in so much shock from the outburst that he just sat there and did not know how to respond. He had not ever realized that Sirius had left the room.

Later, after Severus had thought over everything that Sirius had said. He found himself standing outside of his room poised to knock. In his heart he had forgiven him a long time ago. That night they spent talking for hours and every night following they would spend the night talking or falling asleep together.

One of those nights Severus had suffered through a nightmare, a nightmare would always happen during the sleep following a meeting with the Dark Lord. Severus had come back late one night; Black had not said a word, just took Severus by the hand and led him to his room and lay down on the bed next to Severus. He and Severus just lay together side by side. Sirius watched over him until he fell asleep. Then the nightmares came. He held onto Severus, soothing him until the worst was over. It was then that Sirius kissed Severus. At first the kiss was very tender; Severus was sure that he was scared. Scared that Severus would break or reject him. But Severus needed Sirius just as much as Sirius needed him. Their love for each other blossomed with each passing day from the moment of that first kiss.

Severus was devastated to learn that he had lost his love through the veil at the Department of Mysteries. But Severus was determined to learn all that he could from that veil. Through his research, he learned that the veil was not a death sentence, but a basically an archaic prison sentence, from the times before dementors were used. But most literature written about the veil had been lost too. Once beyond the veil, there is no telling how to bring back the innocent. From the moment he lost Sirius, Severus vowed to spend the rest of his life bringing back the love that was taken from him too soon.

Now Severus was forced to seek help from the very man he was trying to rescue. Severus had to admit that he was angry that Sirius came to Draco in a vision and not to himself. But he could not dwell on that, here was his chance.

"Uncle Sev, please tell us what you have been working on, I know that we can help with whatever it is," said Draco trying to bring Severus out of his thoughts.

"Severus, I know you miss him, we all miss him and if Draco or I can help….well that just means that he can come back to us sooner," added Harry.

"I found a book. It was about the veil. It said that the veil may seem like a bringer of death, but it was really used as a prison. A magical prison with no escape. One way in and no way out. Well, that's not entirely true, there is a way out; I could never find one. I have been working so long, that I have almost given up, and surely he has to be dead by now. I have failed him."

"But don't you see he is still alive. He is waiting for you and he knows that you can rescue him. He has trust and confidence in you. You can and will save him, you just need a little help getting there. You can't do this alone. I would know, I could not have defeated the Dark Lord without you or my friends and family. You can do this he has faith in you and I do too," said Harry.

Severus looked up into the eyes of Harry Potter and said "Your right, I will not give up on Sirius. He is alive and I will bring him back."

"Good! Now what else did that book say?" asked Harry.

"The book said that it will take five people to retrieve the lost soul. Five people chanting the same charm, with 5 separate and distinct potions thrown towards the veil. But there was no mention of what the charm was or which potions to use. I have been searching everywhere for more information of the veil, or which charms and potions would work to bring back someone who was lost. I would also need four other people to help me, who did not want to kill me."

"Now you only need two others to help. I am sure that with the help of Ron and Hermione we can make this work," replied Draco.

"I have a ton of books here and also in the Potter and Black vaults that may help us on our quest," added Harry.

"I also was able to steal a few of my father's rarer books before I left the house. I can retrieve those if you would like," said Draco. Severus nodded. Draco rose from his seat.

Harry stood and said, "I think tonight we should rest. It's been a long day. We can discuss this more in the morning with fresh minds and bodies."

"I agree," Snape stood and started towards the fireplace.

"Please stay Severus. You shouldn't be alone tonight, none of us should be alone tonight. I know how you work Severus. You will attempt to work yourself to death tonight because you believe that there is new hope," said Draco.

"Perhaps you are right. I will stay. Tomorrow I will work." Severus left the room and was heard ascending the stairs to the guest room.

Draco and Harry followed a few minutes later.


	16. Chapter 16

Early the following morning Severus found himself standing with Harry and Draco in front of Gringotts discussing which vault to visit first.

"I believe that Black family vault might have what we are looking for," said Harry, "they dealt more with the black arts and what went on in the Ministry. I think that we should start there."

"I agree," said Draco with a firm nod of his head. Severus simply stared ahead lost in his own thoughts and only just following the conversation. He followed Harry and Draco into the bank and only until he was standing in front of the Black family vault that he realized that he had even moved. He was anxious that they were only chasing after another false hope or maybe just maybe they would find what they needed to help his love escape another prison.

"Uncle Sev, are you ready to go in?" asked Draco. Severus snapped out of his daze and looked down at his godson.

"Yes, of course I am, why would you ask such a question?"

"We've been standing here for five minutes trying to get your attention, Severus. Is everything alright? Are your feeling ok?" asked Harry. Severus nodded and Harry unlocked the vault and walked in, the torches along the walls lit without a word.

"I spent some time in here after the war organizing and going through everything. There were a few items that were extremely dark and had to be disposed of. I did keep all the books and placed them carefully in a bookcase constructed on the far wall," said Harry. Draco was again impressed at the size of the vault and the amount of gold that Harry had. Draco had no idea that his mate was so wealthy; he had never flaunted it and lived very simply.

"This is not even all of it; I gave quite a bit of it away after the war to help rebuild the school, build safe houses for wizards, and other charities. I want to help people in any way that I can," Harry whispered in Draco's ear as they watched Severus glide over to the ancient tomes.

"I never knew" replied Draco.

"I never wanted anyone to know." Draco nodded and followed Severus to the books.

"This is useless, Potter! We are never going to find anything concerning the vale. This has always been a lost cause," exclaimed Severus after several hours and piles of books surrounding him.

"Keep the faith Severus, we will find something. I can feel it. I miss him too and want him back. If there is just the smallest chance of bringing him back I would trade every piece of gold that I have," replied Harry.

In the midst of their staring contest, Draco cried out, "I found something!" In his hands he held a small ancient tome. The book had no title and nothing that would set it apart from any other book; a seemingly insignificant book.

"This book talks about the vale as a prison for the unfortunate. It talks about the five needed to rescue Sirius from the prison and the potions needed to have him released."

Severus pulled both Draco and Harry into a firm embrace and wept with relief that he would finally be able to see his love again. Once back at Grimmauld Place they would be able to finalize their plans to get Sirius back.

Severus guarded the book close to him in an inside pocket of his robe with a hand that constantly touched its bindings. He was so close and he did not want to take any chances. The apparition back to number 12 Grimmauld place seemed to be the longest moments of all of their lives.

Once there Severus disappeared into the depths of the basement laboratory and all Harry and Draco could do was wait until Severus was ready to join them with what he learned.


End file.
